


Teddy Bear

by talesandthings



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/talesandthings
Summary: The one in which Gaston is most definitely not jealous of a god damn teddy bear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The author has no idea where this whole thing even came from. The author is also very sorry.

It was all Belle’s fault.

She’s the one who decided to give LeFou a build-a-bear teddy bear for his birthday. The little shit was golden brown in color and wore a blue trimmed shoulder coat, paired with a blue waistcoat and a frill of lace that made it look like a douche bag and yet LeFou loved it. The reason Gaston hated the thing was because LeFou cuddled with it every night and those cuddles were meant for Gaston, god dammit. To make things worse, LeFou decided to name the thing Adam because according to LeFou if there ever was a teddy bear of Adam that’s exactly what it would look like. Gaston begged to differ.

Gaston had now declared personal war with _Adam_ and once made an attempt to hide it, only to have LeFou toss and turn the whole night whining about how he missed the damn thing.

“But you don’t need it, LeFou. You have me. My cuddles are far superior to some $50 teddy bear,” Gaston argued.

LeFou just grumbled in response and went back to tossing and turning the whole night, costing Gaston his much-needed beauty sleep.

The next morning, Gaston dug Adam out of the depths of his and LeFou’s shared closet and brought back to his boyfriend. LeFou flung himself into Gaston’s arms, peppered his face with kisses and called him a hero. So it wasn’t a total lost cause. Of course, Gaston didn’t exactly tell LeFou where the bear really was. He just made up some story about finding it under the bed and LeFou was so elated to see the offending creature that he didn’t even suspect that Gaston was lying.

The war between Gaston and the ugly little teddy bear was coming to a mutually agreed end when the little shit started costing Gaston his sex life. Then they were back at war again.

It started out like this. Gaston was a horny and kissing LeFou’s neck but just as his hands started traveling south, LeFou stopped him.

“Gaston, Addy can see us,” he whined.

And yes, the little shit was now called Addy because things got a little confusing and Gaston almost had a heart attack one morning when LeFou recounted how Adam found his way into LeFou’s pants the previous night. It was after that diabolical that it was decided that Adam the teddy bear would now be called Addy.

So back to Gaston’s nonexistent sex life. Yes, it was nonexistent because Addy could apparently “see” Gaston and LeFou getting it on, according to LeFou.

“Just turn it around, so it won’t see us,” Gaston suggested as he tried getting LeFou out of his sleep pants.

LeFou shoved Gaston’s hand away and looked offended on Addy’s behalf. “He has ears, he would still hear us, Gaston!”

"Then leave it in the living room and bring it back after we're done!" Gaston argued. He was really done with this shit.

LeFou frowned in response, "Addy doesn't like the dark," was all he said before turning his back on Gaston.

It was two weeks later that the teddy bear went missing once again. Gaston could say with utmost certainty that it wasn't his fault, though LeFou begs to differ.

Gaston and LeFou were getting ready to relocate to a new apartment and somewhere in the chaos of the move, the teddy bear went missing. LeFou searched through all the boxes and then made Gaston search through them too but neither of them found it anywhere.

LeFou argued that Gaston deliberately didn't pack it and Gaston knew for a fact that wasn't true.

Gaston was banished to the unpleasant couch for four days for something that wasn't even his fault. On the fifth day, LeFou came to the living room and got into the dingy couch with Gaston without a single word. They somehow managed to snuggle on the couch but found themselves on the floor in the morning.

The two retreated to their own bed the next night but LeFou still looked miserable. Gaston knew he missed the little shit. They cuddled with each other but LeFou's heart just wasn't in it.

Despite being called a cold-hearted brute, Gaston still adored his boyfriend too much to see him sad. That's how he found himself at the build-a-bear workshop, standing in the middle of 20 or so kids trying to put together an Addy replica. He even got into argument with one of the sales reps when she told him that they were out of the costume that the original Addy had on. She offered to find him something else.

In the end, Gaston ended up with a teddy bear in a long red shirt that was held together with a brown belt and the ensemble was completed with a pair of small brown boots. It looked nothing like the original Addy but Gaston hoped LeFou would still like it.

"LeFou, I got you something," Gaston announced when he got home.

His boyfriend was buried in the couch, with a bowl of popcorn on his lap and a TV remote in his hand. He looked up from his spot and gave Gaston a confused look, "My birthday was two weeks ago, Gaston," he reminded the older man.

"I know, you fool. Can't a man get his boyfriend something just out of love?"

LeFou snorted in response and then made grabby hands for his present. Gaston sighed and settled beside LeFou before handing him the gift bag.

Lefou's eyes lit up when he opened the bag and took out the golden brown bear, "Gaston?"

"I know you missed that other idiot, so I got you a new one. Happy?"

LeFou's lips trembled as he stared at the bear and didn't say anything in response which made Gaston's heart sink. "Do you not like it? I mean I know it looks nothing like Addy but it's-"

Before Gaston could finish his thought, LeFou threw his arms around Gaston and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much, Gaston. I love it!" he exclaimed and then pulled apart to plant a kiss on Gaston's lips.

Gaston returned the kiss with as much fervor and moved the popcorn bowl on the table before lowering LeFou onto the couch. He climbed on top of his boyfriend and continued to explore his mouth. The teddy was squished between them but the older man didn't care.

They came up for a breath minutes later and Gaston lovingly gazed at LeFou who was now hugging the bear close to his chest, "I am calling him Gaston." 


End file.
